


Beds

by likethepaint (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/likethepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick likes beds, especially Joe's bed. Really super fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: Beta'd by the awesome

Beds are really important to Patrick; he likes sleeping in and soft sheets and a good partner to cuddle up against. Beds are good for tucking up in, with his Macbook and a notebook full of lyrics, ready to write the next record. Patrick’s had a lot of very nice beds in his life, and a lot of horrid tour bus bunks, but by far Patrick’s favourite bed is Joe’s.

  


At the apartment they share Patrick has his own bedroom. Originally it was mostly for show, or sometimes somewhere for Patrick to retreat when he was stressed. Now it’s not even really a bedroom anymore, since it’s more of a miniature studio with a bed in it. It’s only a box room, so Patrick can’t afford to have much stuff in there, so he just takes to filling the rest of the apartment with his junk.

  


He’s slept in there all of three times since they moved in a year ago, and part of that could be down to being away and on tour all the time. But also he’s much happier in Joe’s room, with a double bed and lots of room for both of them. They’ve both slept in Patrick’s room once, after Pete had bet Joe they couldn’t both fit in Patrick’s single bed. It had been a bit of a squeeze at first, but Joe had just pulled Patrick closer until they managed to find a relatively comfortable position.

  


Patrick doesn’t need the room; he could sleep in Joe’s bed everyday for the rest of his life and never have it get old, he thinks. It’s soft and huge and often has Joe in it, which is always a bonus in Patrick’s eyes. Right now it’s just Patrick in Joe’s big bed, spread out underneath the silky covers, dosing slightly in the morning light. As much as Patrick enjoys these mornings; stretching out and waking slowly, he still prefers the times he wakes up with Joe.

  


Waking up with Joe is one of Patrick’s favourite things to do. It’s right up there on the list with writing music, playing a good show and falling asleep with Joe. Actually, doing pretty much anything with Joe is right up there, but that’s not his point.

  


He forgets his point completely when Joe reappears, Patrick’s boxers hanging off his hips, and two mugs of steaming coffee. He slips into the bed, right up close to Patrick, who sits up and takes his mug. Joe smiles at him, goofily, and that’s exactly why he loves this bed so much.

(Originally posted August 3rd 2007)


End file.
